The Words We Speak
by xXSilentMelodiesXx
Summary: It started with a game. But he just had to keep pushing...


**Author's Note: H'lo all! Once again, a random update... e e; And NOT on the story it should be for!**

**This story is actually the first Seiner I've ever written, and it was submitted for a contest on DeviantART for one of the groups I'm in. :] Prompt name was 'Temper'. **

**Well, just decided to post it on here since I've been pretty much next to dead....Enjoy? ;D**

_Can't breath Can't Breath Can't breath...!!_

Hands are wrapped around my neck; a warm body forcing itself on top of me and _OhGod why's this happening? _My head is throbbing and my pulse is racing and I can _feel _the air being sucked out from me and oxygen would taste _so so sweet _right now, I know it but I can't seem to taste it.

He's right on top of me – Hovering – Watching me with those damn _eyes _that show indifference and at that moment he _leans in and kisses me._

I feel my eyes flutter because even now, even with my lungs **BurningBurning****Burning**with the desire for oxygen, my body arches and presses itself against the muscular form above me _wanting __Begging __**Pleading **__….ForHimToDoItAllAgain... _My mind's long gone. Reason's been abandoned. Darkness dances across my vision but all I see within it all is _Him _and I start to think it won't be so bad.

It wasn't like this before. We weren't like this. He wasn't on top of me, _Kissing me._ He didn't have his hands wrapped so tightly around my neck that I couldn't breath. NoNo. We weren't like that at all.

But Seifer Almasy had a _**Temper**_.

And I should have known better than to cross it.

----

Everything started with a game. A pointless, harmless, _struggle _of a game. He wanted me. I wanted him. But Seifer Almasy just wanted sex, while I wanted love. _FoolishFoolishFoolish..._

I gave into him and played. Because I'd give anything to have his hands tracing _my _body and his lips pressed onto _mine _and his mind thinking _of nothing but me._

So I traded in my innocence for a piece of lust and a _whole lot of heartbreak_ and I did it all without a second thought. I don't regret it, either—Not for one moment.

My name is Hayner Lyon. And I became a.d.d.i.c.t.e.d. to a man who's lips were laced in _poison_, and who's touch was as sharp as **lightning**.

----

"_Take it __**Back**__,_" He hissed; the grip tightening around my neck. I yelped and struggled harder, teeth clenching and eyes pinched shut and my arms _ClawingClawingClawing _trying to pry the other male off. "_Now._"

I allowed myself to let a smile dance across my face as I forced my eyes open; _smirking _in the face othe man who held my very life in his hands. Literally. But he held my heart as well and that's why I wouldn't take back what I said.

"H..Hah..N..No.." My eyes peeked open and my voice cracked and I sounded _pitiful_ but damn it, at this point I didn't care. I was going to get my point across even if I _died._

Seifer was mad, and it was evident. I had crossed the line. I had messed with the g.a.m.e. And he wanted _r.e.v.e.n.g.e._ He had made it clear –_YesYesHeDid_-- That there were **rules **that had to be **followed at all times**. Three. Simple. Rules.

But Seifer Almasy didn't realize I was a rebel to the end – that I _lived_ for tearing those rules to the _ground._

----

**One.**

_Don't Tell Anyone._

He didn't want our game to be exposed. Wanted to keep it quiet. Wanted to keep it a _secret._ All he wanted was sex but I wanted So Much More. Was he ashamed? I don't know. He sure didn't seem like it when I took control and had _him _down on his knees, screaming _my _name. Maybe he was stubborn.

He should know that Hayner Lyon isn't a liar.

"_Hey, Hayner...Are you and Seifer like...?"_

"_Yeah. We're fuck-buddies."_

Roxas is one person you don't lie too. He can smell a lie a mile away. That's why he's my best friend – But he's also the reason Seifer stormed into my room today with that sour expression.

Sure, Seifer Almasy had a **Temper**, but that wasn't why I was on the ground now and faced with a pair of blood-thirsty eyes.

----

**Two.**

_Anything that's said on any night while 'Playing' is not to be mentioned at any other time._

Sure, he was pissed when he walked in, but it was nothing a little blow job couldn't fix with a few murmured apologies. Seifer was like that. Pleasure was his _d.r.u.g._ and I was his _s.u.p.p.l.i.e.r._

But I was hurt. I wanted _him _to hurt. He was _SoSoSoAshamed –_HeHadToBe,OfMe – that I had broken rule number **One. **But he doesn't have that emotion. _Shame._ He doesn't ever show it in that form. He Twists and _mingles _and_b.e.n.d.s._it into something that's like anger, and it's terrifyingly beautiful.

"_What, you're pissy about Roxas knowing? That's surprising. Is it because you think it will screw with your chances for you go fuck him like you said you wanted too last night?_

I think I was pushing at that point. Because his eyes Flared and I saw his hands tighten –-- and I could tell he was planning on hurting me.

But not like he is now. It wasn't a, _"I want to kill you" _kind of hurt. It was a _"I'm going to fuck you so hard" _kind of hurt, which is really kind of alluring even now.

But I had to ruin it. Because I was tired of games.

Seifer Almasy had a **Temper. **And I had pushed him to his limit.

----

"_Seifer, I fucking love you!"_

----

**Three.**

_Don't ever associate me with the disgusting term of 'love'._

----

"Take. It. **Back.**"

His hands release my neck for a fraction and I'm suddenly _gagging _as I gulp in oxygen as quickly as I can but just as soon as I do, his lips are mashed onto mine and his hands are _PullingPulling__Pulling_ at my hair that I have to kiss him back and even now I can feel my pants tighten and _WhyIsHeTeasingMe?_

"I love you," I say again, forcing myself _unwillingly _out of the kiss to stare at him, panting, and this time he throws his fist into my gut and I **scream. **My lungs are still burning and there's a sickening metallic taste in my mouth and his hands are around my neck again and I see that he's _l.i.v.i.d._ But again nothing matters because he's kissing me again, and I don't understand what's going on.

"_You're **Lying**_," he hisses; the iron grip getting tighter as I try to find any air; _NoLuckNoLuckNoLuck _because I don't want to _**d.i.e.**_ "_Don't you **dare **lie to **me**." _

And suddenly the darkness is back and it's twirling around my eyes and I can't _see _him anymore, but I swear I can still hear him as he kisses me one more time _SoSoSoftly _and the burning is suddenly gone.

"_No one could love a sinner like me."_

----

Seifer Almasy had a **Temper.**

But Hayner Lyon _Loved _to test his limits

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**AN: Sooo... Did you like it? ;D Hope so. It's so weird, I've looked over this at random times over a span of two weeks and quiet franky, I'm sick of it. XD Either or. R&R's are amazing!**


End file.
